Video Game Rap Battles 5
The 5th battle in Video Game Rap Battles. It features the Street Fighter Ken Masters, against Mortal Kombat contestant Sub-Zero. It was uploaded June 2nd, 2013. Characters: Cameron as Ken Masters and Sub-Zero (voice) Garrett Toler as Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, and Superman Lyrics Ken Masters: Here I come, attack me, if you dare, I will crush you! 'Cause my name is Ken Masters, you and your brother are "Noobs!" Beat you with my Dragon Punch, my favorite fighting position! I'mma play you so hard, they'll call it ARCADE EDITION!! Resurrected as a robot when you died in your new game, Came back in a lamer way than zombie Liu Kang! You're of the Lin Kuei Clan? I'll take that whole race on! Exterminate your people like Scorpion did to Bi Han! You'll hear the announcer be yelling "PERFECT" when I bring the pain! Shoryuken you and leave your knocked out body in flames! Whatchu goin' do, Cryomancer? When when i come invading your land, Extinct a species of freaks! Your words to hell with your clan! The only ninja that can't teleport, what do your ice attacks even do? Freeze 'em for a few seconds? HA! Back to Outworld with you! Yo, you beat me in this fight? Step back to reality! And from the looks of you, I just scored a babality! Sub-Zero: Freeze! There's a reason that you're fighting on the streets, 'Cause in your first tournament, you didn't even compete! You think your cool rich boy? I control ice, now here's some Blonde hair? Red pajamas? You are not so fearsome, Although I may fight in his honor, I'm not like my brother noob, Your father sent you across the Earth so he could get rid of you! Ha HA! And at least I have a clan, shall I bring up your lonely past? Well I'll put you out of your suffering, for this fight shall be your last! X-Ray breaking all your bones, while your struggling to break cars, I've got a flawless rap combo! Looks like your playing on hard! You go spinning in the air? Well I slide along on the ice! You suck so much that nobody'd ever called Friendship on you in a fight! That's right weakling, feel death's cold embrace! I'll freeze your lower body and rip you in half by your face! Now, let us step in the arena, see how long you endure, But remember I'M the reason they created M for Mature! Ken Masters: You've filled my revenge bar! A for sure KO this time! I was sent to Master Goken, trained to whup your butt with rhyme! Sub-Zero: I'm the strongest in Earthrealm, you're not even top in the US! We'll see how strong a Hadouken is after I've ripped off your head! Ken Masters: Speaking of rip-offs, what's with your characters? Couldn't come up with more? Featuring fighters from DC Universe, and now God of War? Sub-Zero: I get my fame from other games? Don't say that you don't! See you and Marvel VS Capcom 3, oh no wait, I won't! Ken Masters: Cobra was a rip off of me, can't you just think for each other? Oh wait, you can't 'cause your a wannabe version of your brother! Sub-Zero: Fool! My brother was a weak flaw! I'm his brutal quintessence! You're rated T for Teen, forever stuck in your adolesence! Ken Masters: My raps bring more chaos than when your worlds were merging, You're not the strongest in Earthrealm, you're just Scorpion's crappy version! Sub-Zero: Well at least I' in my Top 2, you couldn't make the Top 3! You're worse than Ryu, Akuma, and also me! Ken Masters: Street Fighter's Thriving! Mortal Kombat is diminishing, Don't say another word, cause I've already finished him! Sub-Zero: I will beat you so brutally, they will call it animality! Sub Zero wins, Flawless victory, Fatality! Trivia * This battle was originally going to be Ryu vs Scorpion, but Cameron decided to go for Ken vs Sub-Zero due to Ryu vs Scorpion being overused Who Won? Ken Masters Sub-Zero Category:VGRB Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Ken Masters Category:Sub Zero Category:Cameron (VGRB) Category:Cameron Greely